


Вибраниум и сталь

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: драбблы G — PG-13 (2019) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Captain America's Shield, F/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Зарисовка из жизни музейных артефактов.





	Вибраниум и сталь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке.  
> «Можно что-то мимишное и трогательное про старый щит Кэпа и оторванную руку ЗС? Их бросили хозяева, и Тони увез их на базу Мстителей. И они там лежат рядом в хранилище и скучают по Стиву и Баки. А потом за рукой стали иногда приходить и уносить куда-то на целый день, чтобы разбирать и копаться в ее устройстве, и щит в это время очень волнуется... а дальше у меня фантазия кончилась, но хочется теплой милоты с одушевленными предметами)».

Когда-то мы с хозяином гуляли — дай бог каждому, но это дело прошлое, припомнить да вздохнуть.  
Теперь лежу в хранилище, тут с экшеном неважно, но, поверьте, не от этого я вою на луну.  
Здесь на соседней полочке, обманчиво огромная, тенями приукрашена, близка и далека,   
Дразня воображение, блестит ночами темными, скучает по хозяину железная рука.  
Подёргивает плечиком, вздыхает так мечтательно, кокетничает, дразнится — я ж не железный, ну?  
А я лежу и думаю — вдруг эти испытатели возьмут её исследовать, возьмут — и не вернут?  
Чего боишься до смерти — то сто пудов случается, и вот сегодня утречком они пришли за ней  
И унесли любимую, а я вконец отчаялся, и жить теперь в отчаяньи мне до исхода дней.  
Забрали мою милую, а я остался в ахуе — капец тебе, мой кругленький, лежи и не гунди!  
…Её вернули вечером, но натерпелся страху я — как никогда до этого, хоть с Кэпом, хоть один.

Мечты о ней — как молнией, как Торовой секирою, как будто лупит ток меня в сто тысяч киловатт:  
Что подползёт любимая и, жёстко доминируя, возьмёт меня в уверенный железный свой захват.  
Я за мечту ожившую готов хоть на заклание — ночами одинокими мне снится неспроста,   
Что грянет миг единственный, и сбудутся желанья, и   
сольются в единении   
вибраниум  
и сталь.


End file.
